Mismar
Mismar (مسمار) is a fan character created by user Neizov who works on Handy´s company, at least thats what he pretends, since he works less than stones. Appearance He is a brown hedgehog with darker spikes, his abdominal mark, inside his ears and the lower part of his face has a lighter brown tone. His spikes are shorter than those on porcupines and less sharp as well. His spkies on his head work as hair. His eras are pointy, unlike those on other characters. He wears a tool belt just like Handy, but his belt is red. On his belt he carries a screwdiver with yelow handle and a hammer. Biography When he arrived to Happy Tree Town he was forced to look for a job and found a vacancy at Handy´s company which he accepted. At first he started to work normally (sort of) but as time went by he stopped obeying Handy´s orders and started to slack and flirt with passing women. Ever since he invests his hard earned money on parties with his friends and invites women into bars so he can flirt with them. Personality and behaviour He is quite a slacker and a bum who never does anything useful. He raley obeys a task he is given and instead he decides to talk on his cellphone or play Tetris on his Game-Boy. This angers Handy constantly. despite this, he likes to party with his friends and has been seen flirting with women, being even more successful at that then Disco Bear. Thsi is the reason he dislikes Mismar so much. His wild and nice personality has allowed to make many friends, however, this doesnt save him from deaths which often involve his own tools, his head and skin. His inteligence, compared to other Happy Tree Town inhabitants, is quite average, so he will be seen acting as a fool on many episodes. He likes manga and anime. One thing to be noticed is that when he plays videogames he starts singing morrocan songs and when he listens to the radio he tunes in an arabian musci station. Relationships Friends * Eyes: They are both good friend for some time now. * Anny: They get along and Mismar seems to be attracted to her. * Spiky: They get along and are good friends. Enemies * Josion: He considers him a boring and grouchy person. * Greenish: He picks on and bullies Mismar many times. * Prickly: same as Greenish. Trivia * It is unknown how he has kept his job for so long. * His survival rate is 40%. * He dislikes pork meat, maybe because he is a muslim (yet to be proven by his creator). * He sings on the shower. * Despite having hands, he is clumsier than Handy when he works. * He doesn´t like to be confused with a porcupine. * His name in arabian means nail. Translation made by DetoxCyanide. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mammals Category:Brown Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Hedgehogs Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Copyrighted Artwork Category:Neizov characters